1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of napkin holders and more specifically to a sanitizing napkin holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Napkins are offered at virtually all restaurants and usually at home and are often contained within napkin rings. The prior art offers examples of napkin rings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,924 to Fritze discloses a decorative napkin ring with various renditions of its decorative applications. It does not discuss cleansing or sanitation in association therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,718 to Clay discloses a napkin holder of a material such that a napkin can be inserted and arranged within a choice of configurations without its intersecting shafts. There is no reference to or association with cleansing or sanitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,591 to Le Sueur discloses a napkin ring fitted with magnetic means for attaching an identifying name or initials.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a sanitizer napkin holder that provides for the advantages of the present invention, namely cleansing and sanitation. As further explanation:It was often customary some years ago to place a finger bowl at each place setting, for hand cleansing before a meal. Although that is seldom practice today, it served a viable purpose. Hands are carriers of bacteria and germs. Our hands come in contact with others when we shake hands, or just touch the chair that we pull out before a meal.Touching doorknobs, money, public phones or any object that has been handled by others' hands can spread germs and bacteria. Today, we have become more conscious than ever of sanitation. We often, then, make a trip to the washroom to cleanse hands before and after eating.Therefore, a need exists for an improved napkin holder, particularly one that includes a sanitizing pre-moistened towellette. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.